


All the 'ifs' and expectations

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Drarry - short forms [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Coincidences, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Same as Small moments, it's translated from Polish and was written as a hc for my tt mutual





	All the 'ifs' and expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Same as Small moments, it's translated from Polish and was written as a hc for my tt mutual

Harry became an auror doing what everyone expected him to. Draco disappeared doing what everyone counted for. Neither of them could predict that almost six years after a war they would meet on muggle business training in Boston. No one would suspect that both of them will decide, at the same time, to leave Europe and open a small company on their own to live peacefully somewhere where no one could recognise them, far away from memories and Daily Prophet. Hardly anyone would dare suggest that after unexpected meeting, they will go out for a beer and decide to rent an apartment together, to save some money.

How many people would have a courage to say that after several weeks they will call each other not only roommates, but also friends? That Draco prepares breakfast for two and two mugs of coffee everyday - black for himself and sweetened with milk for Harry? Or that Harry forces Draco to watch movies for so many hours till a man falls asleep just so he can look at cascade of blonde hair on his arm?

Sure, their friends had their suspicions. But looking back to their school times - would there be someone - then, when they were kids - who would think that it will end like this? Harry sleeping through the night without nightmares and Draco smiling for the first time in years?

Warm, shy glances, devoid of maliciousness.  
First kiss next to the kitchen counter after Harry burned the pancakes.  
Shy first night together, spent on crying in tight embrace after Draco had a terrible nightmare that made his forearm hurt.  
First sex, unexpected, awkward and full of hunger but still suprisingly perfect.  
Inviting friends from from England for Christmas to their new house, which walls they painted together.

Neither of them expected that. No one expected that. No one counted for it. But it happened anyway.

And maybe if Harry’s parents didn’t die. If Lucius were different. If Draco had introduced himself at a different moment. If Harry hadn’t rejected him. If Draco had more courage. If Harry had offerred help. Or if anyone had noticed. Maybe it would have happened earlier. If. But ‘if’ didn’t happen.

What happened is a coincidence and their choice, what happened is a resignation from being a prisoners of their past and expectations, what happened is freedom. Only then. Only then, when they freed themselves of all restricting ‘ifs’, life gave them a chance.


End file.
